


The Lady Black

by RedOwlCourt (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cuckolding, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RedOwlCourt
Summary: Narcissa Black was used to a life of lavish living but after the Dark Lords defeat, she was left with nearly nothing. Now, years later she had a plan to get it all back .





	1. Black King to White Rook One

Narcissa Black sat in the darkened main hall of the Malfoy estate with sipping a glass of cheap red wine Kreacher had stolen for her from a Muggle convenience store. She looked forlorn at the once vibrant walls of the house she had shared with her son and once husband for nearly four decades were now barren and lifeless. She had fond memories of this place that if she continued on her inactive path would become her tomb. She remembered the times she'd and Bellatrix would sneak away and fuck in an effort to relieve the stress of war like they'd done when they were teenagers in Hogwarts.

It was saddening to see, but there was nothing she could do about the sorry state of her family affair, Harry Potter and his ilk had seen to that.

Once Lucius was taken to Azkaban and Narcissa divorced the fool, the Ministry abolished the Malfoy family name and stripped them of their fortune, to "aid" in the rebuilding efforts (Of course, that money was lost soon after) it was only providence that the house and land was under her name or she would have lost it too. Draco was forced to take his wife's name in an effort to retain some form respect amongst Purebloods, and thus he was forbidden from interacting with her.

It was grating, seeing her son taken away from her but once more there was nothing she could do… except take the title of Lord Black from Potter.

Narcissa's eyes widened and her glass nearly slipped from her hand at the realization. Potter had three children but none of them had a strong enough claim on the House to claim anything besides Potter. If she could find a suitable child barer she could snatch both the prestige and the title away from him.

It was a brilliant plan but she was missing one particular detail for it to have the barest chance of succeeding: She needed partners. She who had been blessed at birth as a child Venus could not seed herself and a Lord could not bare the children so she would need others for the monumental task ahead of them.

The most ideal candidate would have been Andromeda but while magic preserved beauty and youth it did not heal the complications that her second oldest sister had experienced upon her child's birth and thus she could not safely have anymore children. This left Narcissa with a particularly puzzling conundrum, did that mean Nymphadora was an eligible candidate and if so what would be the cost.

In one hand taking the metamorph would be a great boon to her bloodline and at the same time it would gain her a foothold in the Ministry but on the other hand it could alert Potter that something was amiss. If she were to go on with her plan she would need to strip away the pillars of Potter's kingdom and take them as her own.

"Kreacher!" She suddenly bellowed. The old house elf instantly popped infront of her and took knee.

"How can Kreacher serve the Mistress?" He asked in worn raspy voice.

"Bring me a chess board with all its pieces." She commanded coolly and dismissed him with a wave of her manicured hand, she knew exactly where the House Elf loyalties belonged to and as such she saw no reason to show the traitor kindness. The elf nodded its wrinkled face and disappeared only to return moments later with the requested parcel. She didn't even grace him with a look as she began setting up the board.

Potter had the advantage:

Nymphadora and Lily Potter, his mother, were his Rooks.

Fleur Delacour and Luna Lovegood were his Knights.

Granger and her husband were his Bishops.

And Ginevra was his Queen.

Narcissa represented by the Black King stood without her Queen, or her Rooks, or her Knights and isolated from her lone Bishop. It would be Imperative that she would strike at the Rooks if she were to have any chance of victory and she would do just that.

She just needed to execute her plans quickly.

XxX

Nymphadora had been surprisingly easy to seduce, her niece had gone to a bar after leaving her son at the Potter's. She waited until the young metamorph had at least two drinks in her before making her move, she didn't even have to use a lust potion to get her into bed.

The young Metamorph was laying naked as Narcissa slowly stalked towards her. She was like panther approaching its prey swaying her hips just enough for her hardened ten inch cock to sway along with them. Nymphadora's eyes followed the large head with both fascination and lust. With surprising tenderness, Narcissa's right hand drifted over her niece's soaking cunt and trailed its lips. This would undoubtedly be the only moment that Narcissa planed to be gentle with Nymphadora.

Once she was sure she was appropriately lubricated Narcissa climbed onto the bed and positioned the tip of her cock against the Metamorph's pussy and thrust in. The Black Matriarch thrust into the girls depth and only stopped once she began feeling resistance. Narcissa grunted as she almost lost her control to the hot slick cavern that was Nymphadora's pussy. It had been years since she'd sheathed herself in another but she was quick to recover her composure and set a punishing pace.

The purple haired Auror proved to be surprisingly flexible as she was fucked by Narcissa's ten inch member. The older witch had her niece laying on her side screaming her name as she hugged one leg and rubbed her own pussy on the other. Each time their hips met Nymphadora moaned loudly and Narcissa enjoyed the sensation of her tip kissing the cervix.

Their fucking was rough, sweaty, and violent, and wild. Nymphadora's nails dug into her back and Narcissa's fingers tangled in the violet strands and tugged in an effort to stave off her incoming climax.

Narcissa chanted an old family spell that would bid the metamorph to her and increased her fertility without Nymphadora feeling the change in magic until it was far too late.

By that point Nymphadora didn't have the strength to push her away when her aunt bottomed out, piercing her womb with head of her red cock, and bred her.

XxX

Narcissa sat naked on her bed, with her legs just far enough apart for her niece to service her, pondering her next move. The most obvious move would be to take Potter's other tower out of play before taking his knights. But taking Lily Potter as a slave could be potentially problematic and it wasn't because of the woman's blood status. She virtually knew nothing about the woman, unlike Nymphadora she couldn't just fuck the answers out of Andromeda. Narcissa's eyes widened as her load shot into her nieces mouth and revelation struck.

But she could fuck it out of Nymphadora.

Narcissa smiled at her attentive niece who was both glaring at her and massaging her dick with her mouth. With her right hand she pushed the metamorph's mouth off of her cock. "Dear Nymphadora, what can you tell me about Lily Potter?"

Her niece's glare intensified but the magic binding them together forced her into answering. "That she asked me if II knew someone who wasn't intimidated by her status as Harry's mother, that she likes roses and hates petunias, that she'd love to go to the new restaurant in Diagon ally... the one that's always full next to Olivander's." she gritted out through her teeth. "That she's attracted to dominating women."

Narcissa smiled and motioned Nymphadora onto her lap. Once her niece was properly mounted on her cock and bouncing did Narcissa speak again "And how do you know this?" She met Nymphadora's hips just as she was coming down.

Her niece was too busy moaning to answer so Narcissa thrust painfully and asked again. "How did you come by this information?!"

Nymphadora cried out but managed to answer. "I'm her best friend!"

Narcissa grinned a plan formulating as her climax approached.

The former Malfoy matriarch sat up and kissed Nymphadora, grinding their hips together as if they were truly lovers and Nymphadora wasn't just one of the mothers of her future children. "Thank you for the information, dear." She once more pulled back, buried herself as deep as she could against her niece's reluctant womb, and came. Nymphadora from a a torrent of seed. Smack against the back of her womb forcing her into her long expected orgasm. "Here's your reward."

Once done she let the exhausted girl rest on the bed, her other elf kept Nymphadora's hips in an elevated position to add to the odds of pregnancy.

Narcissa left the room with a purpose; she had a letter to write.


	2. Black King to White Rook Two

Lily Potter was nervous.

It sounded silly coming from a woman who had stared down Voldemort. But there she was, walking in her most tasteful two strap dress, going to a fancy restaurant, to go on a date with a mystery woman who her best friend didn't even give her a name.

The restaurant had been over booked since the day it opened, and even throwing in Harry's name didn't get a table, but her mystery date did which spoke volumes. Someone who was willing to do the impossible for her, was looking for commitment and all Lily wanted was someone for the long run.

And as such, with her chin held high and a reassuring breath she steeled her nerves and risked it.

She walked confidently up to the usher and said her name. The man nodded his head and took her to the back room. Unlike the rest of the restaurant the back room had a single table and in that table sat the last person on the entire planet she expected to see.

Narcissa Black got off her chair and stood, Lily noticed the bouquet of white roses in her hand and the genuine smile that settled on her face. Her rich black hair still had the golden streak that had put her Undoubtedly unique amongst the wizards and witches she'd met. She wore an elegant form fitting black dress that opened at the sedes of her thigh, and her neck was adorned by a small tasteful silver chain that dipped into her ample cleavage. The older witch handed Lily the bouquet to Lily along with her ivory wand.

"Hello, Lily." She greeted with confidence, stepping king of close for Lily's comfort. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Why did you give me your wand?" The muggleborn asked, too stunned to rally ask about anything else.

"It is common practice among wizards that the courter give the courtee their wand while alone with them." Narcissa explained with a patient yet strong voice, her face became serious before morphing into smile. "Just kidding, dear, I merely thought that you would be more comfortable if you knew that I wasn't armed."

Lily smiled challengingly. "Why would you think that?" It was meant to be a joke but there was an edge to it.

"Because I'm Draco's mother, and I'm certain your son has told you all about how horrible I am."

Lily shook her head. "Harry actually sings your praise lady about since you saved his life."

Narcissa smiled. "Really?" Lily caught something predatory there, maybe a glimmer of some type of cat or a hunger, but with a sip of her wine all her worries faded away.

XxX

The evening progressed wonderfully as the witching hour approached there was no end in sight. Narcissa had apparated them to Lily's apartment where things quickly became heated. Lily had tried to take initiative but was beaten to the punch by the older witch who pushed her against the wall and grinded into her.

Clothes were discarded until they reached the bedroom. By that then they were completely naked the Black witch's cock had risen to full mast. Lily was stumped at first but added it up to purebloods and their odd magics. It had been years since Lily had shred a bed with another and even longer since she'd taken anything even close to the log between Narcissa's legs, so one cold be excused if she was nervous if not exceedingly aroused.

The Black witch pinned the Boy-Who-lived's mother against the wooden dresser and pushed the tip of her cock against the wet lips. Narcissa was about to enter Lily when the red head stopped her with a noticeable pat to the chest. "There are some condoms in the night stand." No matter how much she had enjoyed her evening it was way too soon for any 'happy' accident to be occurring between.

Narcissa mentally cursed, but reached the condom none the less. The binding magic would do nothing if her seed didn't enter her target, but luckily she was able to come up with a plan to get around that.

First she made a show of placing the tin piece of plastic over her impatient member, it was slow and teasing but worth it as Lily gave her a satisfied smile. She then strutted around the bed towards the red haired widow and kissed her passionately, one had held the back of Lily's neck while the other descended towards the younger witch's cunt.

Her plan was simple, she would tease and agitate her until she was so far gone that she wouldn't notice the missing condom. If anything the mudblood should be honored she was putting so much effort into conquering her.

This seemed to go on for an eternity before Lily was rocking against her hand. Narcissa smirked against the younger witch's mouth and with one deft motion removed her hand from the weeping cunt and flung her towards the white satin sheets.

For the second time in the night Lily had no idea what was happening in the world around her; one second she was kissing Narcissa, the next she was face down against the sheets… stunned. Just as she was about to turn her head to look at the dark haired witch a sudden weight draped itself atop of her, pinning her against  
the bed. Lily could feel the ten inch cock splitting her ass cheeks, and se certainly felt how it rocked there for a minute until Narcissa decided to suddenly slide down kissing her back and then thrust forward.

Piercing her pussy.

Lily never noticed the missing condom, it had been nearly nineteen years since she'd been plowed so thoroughly. Narcissa had both lengthy and the skills to hit every single one of her sensitive spots. She was surprised she could keep a coherent thought against the Black witch's unrelenting onslaught.

If Lily had to compared Narcissa to an animal she would have to compare her to a dragon in rut. She was unrelenting force of nature trapped within a body of flesh and bone, each thrust sent shockwaves through her, filling her possessing her like no other…

And then she screamed

The younger witch was unprepared for when Narcissa grazed her cervix with her cock. Lily squirted on the older witch and in turn Narcissa came inside of her.

The sudden heat spilling within her did not go unnoticed but by then she was already bound by Black magic. "You're mine." The black witch hissed against the younger witch's vibrant red hair.

Lily had no idea how literal those word were, but she would soon learn.

XxX

Narcissa enjoyed breaking Lily.

The red-haired spitfire had sparked rebellion in Nymphadora, That was rather refreshing to watch. They struggled against her at every turn but it was all for naught because with every little act came her own brand of retribution.

For Lily, Narcissa would mount her from behind like a mare ready to be studed, if she were feeling particularly vengeful she would talk about all the plans she had for Harry, his wife, and even their daughter. It was underhanded, but the level of pleasure she achieved while Lily tried to knock her off made it so worth it. The looks on the muggleborn's face when she came inside where especially arousing.

Nymphadora was a bit trickier to cow this time around but when she did find her weakness it became a nice bit of entertainment. If her two concubines were at any point throughout the day especially naughty she would simply take them both to her room and force Nymphadora to take Lily. They tried to out wit her once, with Nymphadora shrinking her cock but what was currently happening would ensure that the two knew their place.

Narcissa was currently fucking Lily with all her might while her niece was forced to watch under them. Her heavy balls were tickled by her niece's soft and slightly humid hair. By this point Lily had been lost to the pleasure and the pain that Narcissa had inflicted on her, she had squirted four times on the poor metamorph's face and Narcissa had made it a point to paint the woman's moist heat with he boiling seed. Said seed had definitely spilled onto Nymphadora's face, the thought brought an even bigger smile to the older witch's face. Every so often she would hear a sob escape from her niece but that didn't bother her in the slightest, she had learned with Draco that discipline had to be carried out without mercy if it was to be effective.

Narcissa felt the pressure in her stomach build and knew that soon she would cum once more, so she grabbed Lily by her neck and pulled her closer. "It won't be long till I have my cock deep within Ginny's warm cunt." She hissed into her ear. "and after that I'll pluck your granddaughter's flower while your son watches." Lily's growl was broken by an unwanted scream as she came crashing down around Narcissa bloating cock. With a few more hard thrusts Narcissa came deep and hard filling the red head with her seed.

The future lady of house Black then pulled out allowing the mixture of their juices to fall onto her niece's face. She scooted up Lily's back until she was nearly over her head and proceeded to clean her cock with woman's scarlet hair. As she did so she she delivered the instructions for the day. "Lily, invite the Delacour girl to your apartment. Nymphadora, you are to ensure that neither you nor Lily are to clean yourselves."

With that she left the two cum covered women to stew in her juices.

XxX

Narcissa walked through Diagon Alley with bags filled with clothes for her two sluts.

That's when she spotted someone rather familiar sitting on the pavement with her hands up asking for coin. The girl was barely eighteen, with curly black hair and puffy eyes. The girl had a beautiful face that had reminded her of when Bellatrix and her were that young, and that's when it hit her.

Once Bellatrix had been taken out of Azkaban, she had reignited their passionate affair they'd had since her first year in Hogwarts. This was only stopped whe Voldemort decided to take Bellatrix as a lover but she was certain that her older sister had been with child by then and when she heard about the miscarriage Narcissa had been devastated. She had blamed the Dark Lord and made Severus swear to look after her son.

Narcissa approached the girl hesitantly. "What's your name, girl?" She asked in the commanding voice fitting for a pureblood." If the girl had the name she and Bellatrix had discussed in one of their conversations, she would know for certain...

The girl took a moment to register that Narcissa was actually talking to her but when she did she stood to her full height, looking everywhere but Narcissa, and slowly bowed. "Delphini, madam."

Tears threatened to spill but with practiced composer she held them back. "Come with me, we have much to discuss." She ordered and began to walk away.

Delphini was confused but quickly followed the black haired woman with the blonde streaks in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests.


End file.
